<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>some day somebody will by magicpiano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252427">some day somebody will</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpiano/pseuds/magicpiano'>magicpiano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Joly Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Asexual Enjolras, Asexual Joly, Canon Era, Gen, Internalized Acephobia, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Relationship Discussions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpiano/pseuds/magicpiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I never said I wasn’t interested in love. It is everything that comes <i>with<i> it that I lack interest in.”</i></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras &amp; Joly (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Joly Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>some day somebody will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://jolyweek.tumblr.com/">Joly week on tumblr.</a></p>
<p><b>Warnings:</b><br/>Internalized acephobia &amp; fear of acephobia<br/>Discussion of sex<br/>Alcohol use</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was about a half hour after Grantaire fell asleep on the Musain’s wooden table that Enjolras walked into the building in a daze. He looked lost in thought, but even so he immediately spotted Joly and Grantaire sitting alone at a table off to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enjolras made his way past the other patrons to greet Joly. “You are out late. Is there a reason you are drinking alone at this time of night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not alone,” Joly said, gesturing to Grantaire’s hunched over form. “Grantaire is right here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enjolras pulled an empty chair from a nearby table over to theirs so that he might join them. The sound of scraping wood wasn’t enough to stir Grantaire in the slightest. “Grantaire is asleep. He hardly makes good company when he is snoring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if to prove his point, Grantaire let out a loud snore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That implies you think he makes good company when he is awake,” Joly pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least when he is awake you needn’t worry about silence,” Enjolras shrugged, a small smile crossing his face. “He is loud enough that you can barely hear yourself think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is his presence such a distraction to you?” Joly teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Occasionally the distraction is almost pleasant,” Enjolras admitted softly. His gaze shifted to Grantaire’s sleeping form, his expression was honest and open. But as quickly as it came, it ended. Enjolras realized what he had said and shifted his face into a more neutral expression. “Don’t tell him that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He would be happy to hear it,” Joly knew it was true. Grantaire often lived under the impression that Enjolras hated him, a bit of evidence to the contrary would be good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Joly had met with Grantaire that night, he was upset, and no amount of prompting had gotten the man to open up. At the time Joly had figured that he and Enjolras had another argument, but Enjolras didn’t seem upset at running into Grantaire, so he figured it was something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He would use it as an excuse to be as obnoxious as possible,” Enjolras replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enjolras was, of course, also right. Grantaire would secretly be thrilled to learn that Enjolras found him even somewhat pleasing to be around, but he was never one to let his emotions show for long. Grantaire was good at turning emotional vulnerability into a joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, without a doubt,” Joly laughed. “What about you Enjolras, why are you here so late?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enjolras startled at the conversation suddenly being turned around to him. He considered his words carefully before admitting, “I have… a dilemma. I thought an evening walk might stimulate my thoughts, but my feet lead me here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joly hadn’t pegged Enjolras as the type for thoughtful evening strolls but then, he had never pegged Enjolras as the type to need such a thing. He was not one for indecision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you find an answer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enjolras shook his head. “No, unfortunately not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not as clever as Combeferre when it comes to advice, but I am always willing to hear the woes of a friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is no simple matter… it is a dilemma of the heart.” It was hard to tell under the low light, but Joly thought Enjolras might be blushing. “Love is a complicated thing, at least from what I have heard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enjolras’ disquiet made sense then, Joly could imagine the scene. Someone had been struck by Enjolras’ beauty and kindness and enamored themselves with him and now Enjolras was stuck in the unfortunate position of being forced to think of a gentle way to turn them down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It can be difficult, but I have always found it to be worth the trouble,” Joly said. “But I can see why it doesn’t interest you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said I wasn’t interested in love.” Enjolras locked his eyes with Joly across the table. His gaze suddenly intense in a way he usually reserved for bringing people to their cause. “I have a great interest in love, nothing matters more to me. Love is why I do the things I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joly bit his lip as he realized where he fumbled his words. Enjolras was a passionate man, and Joly knew well his passion came from a deep love for the people of France. “Of course, I didn’t mean to imply otherwise.” Joly slid his bottle away. He blamed the alcohol for his bad phrasing. “I am a bit drunk and I’m not using my words correctly. I apologize.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not upset.” Enjolras said, waving off Joly’s apology. “I’m simply—” Enjolras furrowed his brow as he attempted to verbalize his displeasure. “I never said I wasn’t interested in love. It is everything that comes </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> it that I lack interest in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enjolras admitted it softly, as if ashamed of his own words, but Joly heard it and more than that, he understood it. In that moment he felt closer to Enjolras than he ever had before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to know why I was here tonight?” Enjolras nodded his head, confused at the sudden change in subject. “It is because I wanted to give Musichetta and Bossuet an opportunity to have sex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enjolras coughed awkwardly at Joly’s sudden vulgar language. “Surely you object to your closest friend spending the evening in the arms of your mistress?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t bother me,” Joly admitted. He wasn’t quite sure Enjolras would understand the relationship he had with both of them, so he didn’t bother explaining. “I have never had any interest in such things. In some ways it even repulses me. But they both desire it, so I give them my blessing and the time alone in which to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, she isn’t really your mistress?” Enjolras asked skeptically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love her dearly, and I know she cares for me as well,” Joly corrected. “I too have an interest in love, but the other, more physical aspects of our relationship…. Well they are probably best left in hands other than my own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And she…” Enjolras hesitated as if he didn’t dare believe that their relationship could work. “Accepts that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right now, Musichetta and Bossuet were laying in each other’s arms, Joly was sure. It made a lovely mental image and a small smile crossed his face. “She loves me, despite what I cannot give her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have found yourself a unique and wonderfully accepting woman.” Enjolras’ voice was soft and far away, almost wistful. “She is surely one of a kind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is one of a kind, but not because of this.” Joly knew the fear that Enjolras was currently living with, the thought that there might be something wrong with you. The dread that you will never find someone who could love you as you are. If he could quell some of that anxiety he would. “There are those that are less accepting, of that I have no doubts, but I am also sure that there are others just as understanding out there. I am sure you could find one if you wanted to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have my doubts.” Enjolras didn’t roll his eyes, but it was a near thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joly didn’t quite know what Enjolras and Grantaire’s relationship was. He didn’t know what brought on Enjolras’ anxieties about sex and he wasn’t sure what Grantaire was upset about earlier. But he didn’t miss the way Enjolras’ eyes kept glazing over to where Grantaire was slumped over asleep. And he didn’t miss the way Grantaire always seemed to know where Enjolras was, his eyes almost unconsciously following the other man’s movements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he was about to say was a gamble, but he thought it was worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grantaire is one of the most accepting people I know, at least when it comes to those he loves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enjolras didn’t deny Joly’s implication, but his frown did deepen. “Grantaire talks about his exploits quite often.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enjolras was right about that, Grantaire frequently talked about sex, it was an activity he clearly enjoyed, but what Enjolras didn’t realize is that he talked far more fondly of Enjolras.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I doubt he is like us, but that doesn’t mean he cannot be understanding,” Joly insisted. It might not be his place, but he cared too much about his friends to let them be sad over each other. “Perhaps your feet lead you here because you knew this is where Grantaire was?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enjolras huffed. “If that is so, then my feet are more traitorous than I previously thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joly knew there was nothing else to be said tonight. Enjolras needed time to think things over, Joly only hoped that he might be willing to take the risk and speak with Grantaire about this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is late and about time for me to be heading back, but Grantaire will need someone to walk him home.” Joly poked Grantaire’s side, the man made a displeased sound but didn’t wake. “He has indulged a bit too much. Perhaps you would be up to the task?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are just hoping to force us to speak,” Enjolras accused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Joly smirked. It was underhanded, but if it convinced them to talk, he wasn’t above such methods. “If you wish to discuss this further, you know where to find me Enjolras. My door is always open to friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enjolras looked grateful for the offer, Joly only hoped he would be willing to use it. “I will keep that in mind.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be clear, being asexual doesn’t necessarily mean you don’t want sex, that just happens to be how Enjolras and Joly feel about it in this fic.</p>
<p>Enjolras nearly confesses his feelings right in front of Grantaire, and he misses it because he was asleep lol. Poor guy.</p>
<p>This one was kind of hard to write because it is hard to describe things without modern lingo, but I think it turned out okay. I just really wanted ace!Joly, and when you want something, sometimes you must make it for yourself.</p>
<p>I have been on a Heathers kick this last week-ish, so the title comes from the line “If no one loves me now, some day somebody will” from Seventeen (reprise) in Heathers. I think it fits how a lot of asexuals feel about relationships, and I am bad with titles so...</p>
<p>Thank you for sticking with me through Joly week, even if I didn’t finish all the fics I wanted to. Maybe I will finish them eventually?</p>
<p><a href="https://lesbianjolllly.tumblr.com/">Here</a> is my Les Mis side blog! Feel free to talk to me about this fic, my others or anything else!</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading! Take care and stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>